Hunting for Horucruxes a Harry Potter Story
by Sunlitsong
Summary: A story involving the search for several Horucuxes. But when Harry's friend Moonita becomes a prisoner of Voldemort's Harry must rescue her without revealing the prophacy or having to face Voldemort before all the Horucruxes are destroyed.
1. Searching for a mouth organ

Yippee my first Fic. I absolutely love Harry Potter, don't own it o'course but ah well.

And in case I didn't make myself clear: Harry Potter (although wonderful and magnificent) is not owned by me. **Deep breath** Here it goes…

The orphanage sat at the end of a gravel drive, it's windows facing in all kinds of directions. It seamed as if light from outside reflecting off it's windows would make it impossible to peer in.

Four teens stood on the drive, a little off to the side. After all, they really did not want to draw a large amount of attention. The boy in the front had scruffy black hair, and thick glasses through which he surveyed the orphanage. He had seen it once before, in a memory, yet in really life he was forced to survey it in a strategic way. Like one of his quiditch games. The girl next to him watched the place in a more calculating look. She was sizing it up, after all she had never seen the place before and she was looking it over in her normal inquisitive way. The two other teens looked the orphanage over in their own ways. The boy with the bright red hair seamed edgy and nervous. The girl who had hair, brown and straight, and slanted glasses like cats eyes, watched the orphanage with interest.

"That's where he lived? In those walls Tom Riddle actually grew up?"

Harry Potter nodded. "Ya, And he really did hate it. He was all ready for someone to take him out of there when Dumbldor came." He sighed and they all took a moment to stare upward thinking of their brilliant headmaster. Herminie brook the silence.

"How do you think they'll ever allow us to look through their things? From what you said do you even think they'd still have them?"

Harry shrugged. His gaze although mainly directed at the old building ahead of them, darted now and then to their surroundings, his ears pricked for any sign of a wizard aperating near by. "They might not want us to look, the woman who was there before seemed like she'd didn't care much for visitors. Still it doesn't seem like they could afford to throw anything away. I bet they just reuse the toys over and over."

"Still even if they don't let us, we can still pull the old invisibility trick on them, can't we," Ron said. He was restless. They had been standing out on the cold drive way for fifteen minutes already. Moonita, the girl standing next to him, smiled and turned to Harry.

"Harry, I think Ron's right. We've spent as much time debating the situation already. Why don't we just head in and give it a shot?"

"Because it can't be that simple if this is Voldemort. Why would he just leave one here? We have to know what we're up against."

"But we don't know, we can't possibly know. And it's not like there are Death Eaters lying in wait right inside the doors." Moonita was getting annoyed. "And why wouldn't Voldemort want to leave one here? It's the place where he had his first revenges. His first flickerings of magic. And it would prove his defyment of Dumbldor by using the mouth organ. Dumbledor specifically told him to give it back." Her exasperation melted suddenly and she grinned at Harry. "Would it make you feel better if I take full responsibility for whatever happens in there? Me being the one who suggested looking here?"

Harry frowned. He really didn't want anyone taking responsibility for this quest except him. It was hard enough allowing the three of them to come along. But he had to admit it was useful having Herminie's brain, Moonita's insight, and Ron's… well he was happy just to have a mate around who could help him laugh. They all had helped him at school, and he desperately needed them now. He conceded defeat.

"Fine. Lets go in."

"Actually," said Herminie. "Two of us should probably stay outside. If we all march in no one's going to understand why four teenagers are investigating old childhood relics by themselves." The others agreed. The decision was for Harry and Herminie to do it, since they could portray a good air of professionalism. And Herminie made a very convincing intern. Ron grumbled from outside as he and Moonita watched through a window. He was still frozen.

Inside Harry and Herminie met an elderly lady at the front desk. Harry had a slight double take. The lady was remarkably similar to the one whom he had seen in the memory. They were obviously related. He jumped straight into things.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance related to the owner of this orphanage form about fifty years ago?"

"Well now that brings me back," cried the woman. She had a broad accent and despite the freckles on her cheeks that hinted lively girlhood years, she was obviously well past them. "Must ave been only six years when old granmumy worked ere."

Excited Harry pressed on.

"Do you know what your grandmother did with the playthings of the orphans that left?"

Herminie shot Harry a look that said that he was being far to straight forward. She hurried to put in

"We're tracking down some of the old things of an orphan who was once here."

Outside Ron and Moonita couldn't hear a think. Only Moonita really cared about what way going on inside, Ron only was worrying over his cold feet; though he did agree that hearing the conversation would have distracted him a little. Suddenly Moonita had an inspiration. She dug through her pocket and found a flesh colored piece of string. Ron grinned and dug one out too. Their two strands of extendable ears snaked their way into the front room where the older woman was racking her memory.

"We keep all the old things somewhere in the attic I'd wadger. Got famous did 'e you say. We get those now and then. Always wanting to prove themselves orphans. One of ours became a prime minister you know." Herminie smiled at Harry at the part about orphans proving themselves. Harry determinedly remained watching the old woman.

"But if you want to look through 'is old mementoes I'll take you up to look."

The others outside gawked at how easily this woman had bought their story. They watched as she led the two upstairs and waited until she returned to the front hall. Then they jointed Harry and Herminie upstairs.

With a crack Moonita appeared beside Herminie who was sifting through the contense of an old chest of drawers.

"I can't believe she bought it, she must never have thought interesting thinks happen to orphans! Shesh!" Moonita was quite amused.

"It helps us out a lot she doesn't," said Harry from over in a corner of the attic searching an old wardrobe.

"Ahhh warmth," sighed Ron. Herminie giggled.

Their search took longer then anticipated. Harry was very disappointed to find out that the mouth organ was not in Voldemort's old wardrobe. It ended up being Ron who found it. They heard his yelp from across the attic.

He was in a corner filled with steamer trunks standing at weird angles. The mouth organ had been in a purse he had pulled out of one and upon finding the drated thing had promptly dropped it to the floor. They all eyed it suspiciously. Moonita's eyes hardened and she muttered, "I said I'ld take responsibility for whatever happens here." She reached down and plucked the mouth organ up. Harry and Herminie both cried out in alarm and a flash of light sparked out from the horucrux. Startled Ron backed into a pile of steamer trunks. The pile toppled downward and toward the startled girl holding the part of Voldemort's soul.

Ha! A clife hanger for all those polite people who read it and were getting board of the lack of action. Ahhhhhhhhhhh I am so sorry I didn't warn anybody about my evil spelling curse. (Not wizard spells. Ha Ha.) I can't spell squat. And I didn't have a copy of the books handy so I know I misspelled Herminie's name horribly. Please forgive me! Well I know I haven't written enough to really review on, but I would apreasiate it all the same and I'll thank you when next I write. No flames. I light my own fires. Ha ha. Shine On!


	2. where's the next one?

Yippee! I survived my first post! I would like people to review though. Hopefully this chapter will give you enough to want to review. Harry Potter Rules! But… I DON'T OWN IT. Here's what happens next…

With a crack Moonita disaperated and reappeared next to an old lamp on the opposite side of the room. The trunks landed with a resounding crash where she had been moments before. The four teens fell to the floor from the resulting shudder the floor gave. Moonita fell into the lamp though, which fell over sending sharp shards of light bulb flying all over. She cried out as many of the shards bit into her hands.

The sound of the owner lady hurrying up the stairs forced all of them to hurry around trying to place things back where they came from. Ron and Moonita ducked inside the wardrobe as the lady burst into the attic.

"Has it happened! Has this old place finally broken off its hinges and fallen to the ground!" she shrieked. "Have we all just been killed by that one awful thud as the wall come tumbl'n down upon us? I swear the noise was of an elephant thundering across the house!"

She continued to ramble and Harry and the others quietly slipped out the attic door. She took no notice of them and continued rambling to one of the steamer trunks. That was the state she was in when the policemen arrived hours latter. No one believed her story of the two teens that magically became four while inside her attic. The policemen just gave her a cup of tea and sent her to bed. But just off the drive in the shadow of a pine tree a wizard watched the scene with foreboding. Hurriedly he apearated off to inform his master.

A few streets off of Grimwald Place, the four apearated shakily upon the sidewalk. Moonita appeared three feet above the sidewalk and fell down to the pavement. Harry hurried over to her and helped her up glancing around for any other dangerous objects she might trip over. Hermione bustled over and inspected Moonita.

"That's a really well done curse," she stated surveying Moonita. "You would hardly be able to detect it. What with using ordinary mundane objects as the source of the curse."

"How do you know, _that's_ what the horucrux did," protested Ron as they all walked down the road towards Grimwald place. "It could just be clumsiness." Moonita shot him a filthy look and Ron hurriedly finished his sentence with: "which we all could have done directly after a blinding flash of light goes off."

"If I remember correctly Ron, it was you who bumped into the pile of trunks in the first place," Moonita stated. She glanced at Hermione. "Are you sure?"

"Almost absolutely," she said. "Here I'll show you."

She picked a large stone out of someone's garden and placed it on the sidewalk in front of them. "Moonita, step over it."

Moonita raised her eyebrows at the rock and stepped over it with her right foot. As she picked up her left foot, the toe of her shoe scuffed against the rock and she stumbled forward and tripped. She grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and the pair of them fell into the street. Herminie pulled herself up.

"See," she said breathlessly. "If a car had been coming the curse would have gotten us both killed." She shuddered and glared at the rock.

Harry shoved it aside and said, "Yeah, and I don't think we'll be testing that again." Moonita nodded from her seat in the gutter.

Later the four were in the kitchen of Grimwald Place. Everyone was lost in thought. They had managed to destroy one horucrux, but how in the _world _were they going to find the others. Without a word Hermione ran upstairs to grab one of her books. Harry got up and paced around the room. Moonita lay on the floor staring at Crookshanks as the cat ran about the room chasing the knarl she had brought with her. Ron was staring too… at the ceiling. He was reclining in a chair examining a patch of mold stuck on the ceiling. None of the others really thought he was contemplating where to find another horocrux. Ron tended to savor the victory at hand before moving to worrying about the next obstacle. Moonita started changing herself back and forth between being a cat, human, owl and back again just to have something to do.

Moonita's strange case of being a multiple animagis hardly bothered any of the others now. When she had been exchanged to Hogwarts two years ago it had come in handy. Which was Moonita's point when making her case to Harry about helping him find the horucruxes.

There torpor was lifted, however, by the arrival of a decrepit old owl flying in through the window. Everyone started as they registered the bright red envelope as Errol deposited it in Ron's lap. Ron gazed in shock at it.

"What's she doing sending _me_ a Howler?" he said staring at the envelope which could only have come from his mother.

"Oh dear, the portrait in the hallway," Hermione said grimacing from the doorway in anticipation as Ron slit open the letter. Mrs. Weasly's shouts filled the kitchen and could be heard throughout the house.

"RONALD! YOU HAVE NOT SENT ME A LETTER THIS WEEK! HOW AM I SUPPOST TO KNOW YOU HAVEN'T BEEN KILLED OR CAPTURED OR WORSE BY A DEATH EATER IF YOU DO NOT LET ME KNOW YOU ARE ALIVE? THE ONLY REASON I LET YOU GO FLYING ABOUT THE COUNTRY WITH HARRY IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE THE SENSE TO INFORM YOUR FAMILY THAT YOU ARE STILL IN ONE PIECE. WRITE HOME IMMEDIATELY YOUNG MAN OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BRING YOU HOME!"

Mrs. Weasly's voice faded as the howling voice of Mrs. Black came wailing in from the hallway. Harry ground his teeth at Sirius's mother's voice and muttered, "I wish we had just destroyed that painting." He didn't look at Ron. Moonita glanced at him. She knew he was blaming himself for Ron's mother's worrying. If any of them died she knew it would weigh heavy on Harry's conscience.

Moonita sighed and stood up. No one did anything as she exited the room and headed up to her room in Grimwald Place. Suddenly she had the strong urge to fly. She changed silently into an eagle and glided up the stairs. In the kitchen below Hermione closed the book she had brought down stairs.

"Harry, tell us again what part of the country would you say that old lady's house was in?"

"I don't know Hermione! I don't notice those kinds of details! That's your thing." Harry massaged his forehead in frustration. They had been over the details of the Hufflepuff cup a thousand times before. "And besides," he said hopelessly. "There would be no reason for him to have left it anywhere near her house. All the other horucruxes were found at important places _to him_. He wouldn't leave it at some woman's house when he could hide it in a much safer cave or-"

"I _know_ Harry," Herminone said exasperatedly. "But we need to start somewhere. For all we know there might be cave near her old house."

"You-Know-Who wouldn't be daft enough to hide something in the same place twice anyway, would he?" said Ron getting up and stretching his legs as he walked over to the others. "Would hate to be repetitive, wouldn't he."

"I thought we all decided to call him Voldemort," Hermione said sternly. Ron said nothing.

Up in her room Moonita was staring out the window going over everything they knew so far. "_There was the ring in Mort's house…"_ she thought. _"The locket in the cave, or was suppose to be in the cave anyway. Those were both places from Voldemort's ancestry. Then at the orphanage. So Voldemort is tending to put the horucruxes in places that he finds important to his family tree." _ Moonita allowed herself a moment to laugh. _"Ha, he always tries to make himself immortal and here he is clinging to the famous Slytherin side of his family, you'd think that was a very mortal thing to do." _She thought a moment. _"Then why in the cave? Why there?"_ She gazed around the room for inspiration. On a table sat her sketchbook. An idea began to form in her head. _"Voldemort is _proud _of the mayhem he did there. And at the orphanage. It was the beginning of his life as a wizard and his beginnings of evil. Oh!"_ Moonita paced the room excitedly. _"And the diary was a continuation of his evil, him being the heir of Slitherin. That was his achievement, finding the Chamber of Secrets. So…"_ Moonita paused her excitement ebbing. Where did that leave them? No farther then where they had started. They already knew all that. They knew Voldemort's life story; as far back as his grandfather down to Voldemort himself. Wait-

They didn't know about Tom Riddle, Voldemort's father! Wouldn't Voldemort be prideful enough to leave a horucrux somewhere pertaining to his muggle father's side? Then that would make it-

"Harry!" Moonita cried as she raced downstairs. "Harry! We have to find out where Voldemort's father lived!"

Ha HA! There you go a nice tasty second chapter. And it leaves us Harry Potter fans with something to think about. Where are all those horucruxes really? I hope you liked it. Harry Potter rules!


End file.
